I'm Smarter Then You
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: When Jessie finds out that Zuri tricked her sibblings into doing her chores she decides it's time to up the antee but Morgan and Christina are not at all happy with the punishment Jessie used and Jessie's in trouble warning 1 spanking scene included
1. Chapter 1

Zuri didn't feel like cleaning even though she used big girl glue without permission.

"Hey Emma," Zuri said, "I wonder what Jessie would think if she knew that you snuck out on a date last week"

"You wouldn't," Emma exclaimed.

"Not that I wouldn't or that I would," Zuri said, "It's up to you. You need to clean the disposal for me if you don't want me to tell."

"UGH," Emma said, "FINE! I will do your cleaning for you but only the disposal."

"Fine," Zuri said, "Hey Luke how do you think Ravi would feel if he knew you fed woodchips to Mr. Kippling."

"ZURI!"

"Of course he doesn't have to know... **if **you do my dusting for me"

"Fine," Luke said, "But I am so mad at you right now. I'm gonna get even"

"Right," Zuri said, "Remind me to care."

She had one more chore left.

"Hey Ravi," she said, "How would you like to be able to give me half your allowance"

She had convienced Ravi that giving her his allowance is a privellege"

"SURE," Ravi said, "I'd love to."

"Great. All you have to do is take out the garbage for me."

"Alright," Ravi exclaimed.

Zuri went upstairs and played with Milley the Mermaid and her chores were done for her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jessie


	2. Chapter 2

Zuri would have gotten away with it too if Jessie did not walk into the room when Emma, Luke and Ravi were working on Zuri's chores.

"I assigned Zuri the garbage the disposal and dusting," Jessie said, "Why are you doing it"

"Zuri blackmailed us," Luke explained.

"Oh did she," Jessie said, "Alright you guys can go watch a movie"

Jessie marched upstairs to Zuri's room. She was a little angry and tried to remain calm.

"Zuri," Jessie said, "You're in trouble for blackmailing your brothers and sister."

"Okay what do I have to do now," Zuri said, "No TV? No movies?"

"Oh no," Jessie said, "Come and lie down on your bed"

Zuri looked at Jessie confused.

"I'm not tired," Zuri said.

"This isn't about going to sleep," Jessie said, "I love you Zuri but you have to learn right and wrong"

She lifted her up and lay her on her stomach. She lifted her hand and brought it down 6 times on Zuri. It wasn't hard enough to hurt or even sting. It was just to teach Zuri right from wrong.

"What was that," Zuri asked, "Did I have sand in my pants"

Jessie saw Zuri didn't get the point so she just sighed.

"Yeah," she said, "You had sand in your pants. It's all gone now. Now... go play"

Zuri ran off happily to play and Jessie sat down on the bed confused. How did Zuri NOT get it?


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't even an hour later that Christina and Morgan surprised the kids and came back home.

"Hi Mrs. mommy," Ravi said, "Hi Mr. daddy"

"We brought presents," Christina said.

"Kids why don't you go open the gifts," Morgan told them, "And Jessie Christina and I need to have a word with you"

"Of course," Jessie said.

She followed them into the movie room.

"Look Jessie you have become like one of our own," Christina began, "and we love you. We saw on 24 hour servallance what you did to Zuri however and that cannot go without being dealt with"

"She blackmailed her brothers and sister into doing the chores I assigned her for part of something they all did. They were all assigned chores."

"But meanwhile you assumed **they **were the guilty party and you didn't take into account that we allow Zuri to use the big girl glue. We understand Emma has anger issues and we don't use punishment in the house to discipline. We use communication. Morgan and I have explained that to you before. Clearly you need to be reminded of that."

"I... understand," Jessie said, "But without discipline-"

"Communication **is **discipline," Christina said.

"Fine but without punishment I have no way of teaching them what they shouldn't do. I mean kids don't have reasoning powers. Zuri still thinks Milley the Mermaid is real!"

"Zuri was abused before we adopted her," Morgan explained, "Burtrum told us he told you that."

"Burtrum did not tell me that," Jessie replied, "and **now **I understand why she didn't get it"

"Jessie clearly you aren't getting it either," Morgan said, "We want you to use communication as the means of discipline. Rewards and reprimands are fine. Punishments are **not acceptable**."

"Fine," Jessie said.

"Good. Now there is one more matter to deal with. Since you got physical with Zuri you're going to clean the house from top to bottom."

"I thought you didn't believe in punishment," Jessie exclaimed.

"It's not punishment," Christina said, "It's a **consequence **to an extreme behavior. For extreme behaviors consequences are neccacery."

"FINE," Jessie said and stormed off to clean the house


	4. Chapter 4

"Burtrum," Jessie asked, "Do you think I'm too hard on the kids?"

"Well to be honest," Bertram said, "Yes but to be fair you were raised in a military family so punishment is the only way you know to discipline."

"What's wrong with punishment anyway," Jessie said, "I was punished and I'm fine."

"Do you really think fine should be the measuring stick? Would you be more excited about getting a C or an A+"

"An A+ of course."

"Would you enjoy a large juicy steak more or a boloney sandwich"

"A large juicy steak," Jessie replied

"Think of it like that then Fine is a C- to a C+. Fine is a boloney sandwich."


End file.
